Klan Ognia
Klan Ognia - (w skrócie KO) jeden z sześciu klanów istniejących na Dragon World do "Krwawego Wschodu". Jego ziemie zostały zniszczone przez demosmoka w VI ataku. Również wtedy zostało zniszczone lustro przeciwieństwa. Ogólny opis smoków ognia: "Smoki te od zawsze były postrzegane za złe, i było w tym wiele prawdy. Smoki Ogniste z czystego serca nienawidziły Smoki Lodowe - były to w końcu ich przeciwieństwa. Poczęli porywać więc te smoki i torturować, a nawet gwałcić. Robili tak również z innymi smokami, które pojawiły się później. Ich zachowanie nie wiele zmieniło się od tego czasu, lecz Ogniste smoki nie kryły zaskoczenia, gdy Lodowe zaczęły ich porywać..." Historia Kiedy w DragonWorld były już Smoki Lodu i panowały one w krainie, był też pośrodku tego świata wielki wulkan thumb|262px . Był on uśpiony od niepamiętnych czasów, nawet same smoki Lodowe nie pamiętały, kiedy ten wybuchł. Nadeszła jednak ta noc, w której wulkan znów stał się aktywny. Zaczął wypluwać wielkie kłęby s adzy, siarki a z jego krateru buchała bezustannie wrząca lawa. Lawa ta płynęła przez pół krainy swoimi ścieżk ami, które sama sobie wytyczyła. Na tych ścieżkach znalazły się również niestety legowiska niektórych Smoków Lodu. Lawa zalała je doszczętnie, wraz z jajami tam znajdującymi się. Jednak skorupa tych jaj była tak wytrzymała, że młode w niej rozwijające się, nie zginęły. Niestety wysoka temperatura i siarka wokół jaja, poważnie płynęły na noworodki. Gdy się wykluły, ich łuski były matowe, zrogowaciałe i przede wszystkim ich barwą była głęboka czerwień. Jakby tego było mało - smoki te nie ziały ciekłym azotem, lecz ogniem piekielnym. Wysoka temperatura wpłynęła również na ich charakter - były agresywne, gwałtowne i bezlitosne. Później gady te rozmnażały się, tworząc zupełnie nową rasę - Smoki Ognia. Tak powstał drugi smoczy ród. Wygląd: Smoki Ognia charakteryzowały się matowymi, czerwonymi łuskami, bez połysku. Często tez spotykało się smoki, których łuski lekko żarzyły się. Charakteryzowały się także okazałymi rogami na łbie, których było około 4, bądź 6. Skrzydła były masywne, ale krótkie mimo to Smoki Ognia nie latały zbytnio wolno. Inne: Były odporne w większej części na ogień, przez co kochały przebywać w gorących temperaturach. Nie cierpiały mrozu, jak to ogień. Proste i logiczne. Dojrzałość osiągały w wieku lat 100, czyli stosunkowo szybko porównując je do Smoków Cienia. Ziały ogniem, bądź lawą w zależności od smoka. Było to jedno z najsilniejszych ziań o dalekim zasięgu. Wiara 'Traghord '- Traghord to pierwszy smok, który przyłączył się do Firedana przed jego upadkiem. Kiedy demon umarł, wraz z dwoma uczniami starał się po kryjomu doprowadzić do jego ponownego powstania. Legendy mówią, że uwarzył cudowny Eliksir Życia, przywracający każde żywe stworzenie z krainy umarłych. Bez wiedzy starszyzny klanowej, nie wiedzącej o jego obłędzie, dotarł na szczyt wulkanu z którego rzucił się Firedan. Jednak zanim zdołał przywrócić demona do życia, jeden z jego uczniów, Erawen, podmienił mu fiolkę z magicznym napojem. Gdy po wszystkich czarnoksięskich obrzędach Firedan nie powstał, Traghord wpadł w gniew. Od razu domyślił się, że eliksir został podmieniony. Udał się w pogoń za uczniem, który jednak zdołał przekazać wieści Alfie. Smoki wpadły w gniew i zastawiły na Traghorda pułapkę. Nekromanta nie pogodził się jednak z porażką. Przeklął neutralny klan i od tej pory stał się on zły. Po tym czynie popełnił samobójstwo, lecz jego duch ciągle błąka się po terenach Klanu Ognia, wspierając go swoją mocą. Informacje Rozszerzone Powitanie: Seghel Pożegnanie: Khuarto Święta: brak Zasłużeni: Ravira, Spyro, Solarie, redacted Byli Władcy: -Mira- Od 25-04-2010 do 1-05-2010 -Laril- Od 1-05-2010 do 20-06-2010 -redacted- Od 20-06-2010 do 25-09-2010 -Kahri- Od 25-09-2010 do 13-11-2010 -Gardomir- Od 13-11-2010 do 22-01-2011 -Rageron Od 22-01-2011 do 24-05-2011 Kategoria:Smocze Rody